Rik
"GODDAMMIT!" ~ A typical response from Rik. Rik is one of the four members of Stumpt. Rik is the co-founder of Rash Inc. and has an evil A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) clone named "Fake Rik". Rik can be known for often helping out the other members, being a team player and doing and saying funny and peculiar things. Rik is the co-founder of one of the two duo-groups in Stumpt, "Rash Incorporated" alongside Ash. Rash Inc. are counterparts of the other group, "Stumpt Industries" which is also comprised of Price and Jas. Rik has his own channel on YouTube called Stumpt Rik and uploads videos regularly. His game tag is Chewpacolypse. Appearance RIk has brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a beard. In a Q&A, Rik states that when he shaves, he looks like a baby. Rik also has earrings. In Let's-Plays Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Rik dies so much that the rest of the crew is not surprised when he does. He commonly plays as Wigfrid, a strict meat eating fighter. As a result of this meat diet, Rik died regularly of hunger in earlier seasons. Gang Beasts In Gang Beasts, Rik is Player One (red) and uses the fox kigurumi. He is quite good at it, and often ends up fighting Jas to win a match. He can get quite aggressive when trying to get a kill, doing dangerous things to get it. He is often successful in his attempts to kill someone. Despite this, he inevitably sometimes falls victim to his hubris, and can also get quite upset over dying if he gets emotionally invested in it. He gets very invested in it when it becomes a long-winded battle and his frustration, desperation and his passion to win the round start rising. When he fails to get a kill he was going for or loses when he gets very invested in, he tends to let out a loud and bitter "NO!" or "God dammit!" Even though he can get a bit worked up, he has a good sense of humour and it only takes a second before he returns to his normal, cheery self. Rik had a streak of episodes where he would win many, if not all of the matches, causing the others to be annoyed at him and attempt to get rid of him first, which would also make him a little frustrated on everyone ganging up on him. Ultimate Chicken Horse In Ultimate Chicken Horse, Rik plays as the raccoon avatar. He probably wins the most matches out of anyone else. He is known for being extremely cruel when placing traps and blocks; he always insists that the map be as difficult as possible. This causes the others to be very upset with him; this never manages to deter him from trying to kill the others, though. Subnautica Rik is currently playing this game on his own channel. He is starting it for his third play through now. Transistor A Story About My Uncle This War of Mine Crypt of the Necrodancer (co-op with Price) Trivia/Tropes /catchphrases *In Gang Beasts episode 76 he accidentally had the Bear costume on instead of the fox kigurumi he always wears, and because of this the others called him "Fake Ash". This is a port-manteau of the fact that Ash wears the bear costume and also of the already-existing fictional antagonist to the Stumpt gamers, "Fake Rik". This is because Fake Rik pretends to'' be'' Rik, whereas a "Fake Ash" would pretend to be Ash which is what they were jokingly implying Rik was since he was wearing a red bear costume instead of the yellow one Ash wears. *In episode 1 of the Monaco: What's Your is Mine series and episode 90 of Gang Beasts, he criticized the French and British English languages respectively of their words having "too many letters". *In episode 9 of UCH, Stumpt was playing windmill, and the others chastised him for taking the more dangerous right path for no reason when the path to the left was much safer. In order to get back at them, Rik placed a crossbow shooting down the left path, making it effectively impossible to climb up. When the others noticed what he had done, he explained his intentions and laughed maniacally, the latter of which surprised the others. *Rik believes that any form of reptile is a dinosaur. Rik also believes that birds are future dinosaurs. *In 7 Days to Die with Jas, Rik walks on one of the spikes near the base, so his name was Rik Spikewalker. *In Gang Beasts it is said that Rik is favored by the Gods and that`s why he wins. *In the Astroneer series Rik declared himself a God and founded a religion to which Ash quickly fell for. This is also referenced in other series. *Is also a vampire(?) or at least presumed to be. Is also suspected of being a fairy (with wings on his butt by Jas). *Most of the time Rik is said to have 'Space Madness' when the rest of the gang think he's delusional or sees something that's not there. For example in Minecraft Villages when Rik ran up to Ash to talk to him, because he rode his horse which was not seen; Ash seemed to teleport somewhere else with Rik exclaiming this and everyone else questioning his well-being. Another example is in Minecraft Invasion where he started hearing his sword, the 'Aurora Blade' talk to him. The gang passed it off as 'space madness'. *Rik sometimes likes a scratch on the back by others. (Said by Jas). Photos Category:Stumpt member Category:Rik